sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Irene Djezari
Name: Irene Djezari Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: Junior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Athletics, skateboarding, academia- specifically sciences and English, theater, video games- specifically League of Legends, nerd culture, EDM and pop music Appearance: Irene stands at 5'5" and weighs 153 pounds on average, most of the weight being in the form of lean muscle that gives her visible muscle definition. Her skin is light and tanned, an overall Caucasian complexion despite her mixed racial profile. Her body type is rectangular, she doesn't have much hip bulk to compliment her tiny waist. She has what most would consider soft and expressive brown eyes; her computer-induced heavy dark under-eye circles being the only flaw. Her nose is fairly small, button-like, and she naturally has full and mature lips. She has a long and face and rounded, babyface chin. Her naturally sandy blonde hair is prone to curling heavily without outside influence. It grows halfway down her back and over the sides of her face. Irene's style choices are variable, her bags and accessories like bracelets and earrings are often brand pieces and high quality, including names like Coach and Chanel. At the same time she wears casual looks, using tattered skinny jeans and chains or sometimes long skirts. She pairs these with generic graphic tees with stereotypical nerd logos or athletic clothing. Her color coordination would be considered lackluster by most standards and her taste in fashion is dubious. On the day of the abduction she was wearing a sleeveless athletic top, black and breathable; an ankle length white skirt of cotton; running shoes; and a bracelet of multicolor beads. Her hair was in a ponytail, flat-ironed to relative straightness. Biography: Irene is the second of the Djezari children born in America after her elder sister, Asimah Djezari. Her father, Saeed, was born from aristocratic wealth in Morocco. The family was displaced into Europe by the events surrounding Hassan II's rise to power. Saeed went to prestigious European schools to develop a strong background in business, and he'd meet the Djezari girls' mother, Clara Bassetti, while attending the SDA Bocconi School of Management. The two were wed after a few years of youthful romance and moved to America in the 90s. Saeed and Clara were taken by the American Dream of a proper homestead, and decided to set down roots as homeowners where property was cheap and the weather was nice. They chose Kingman due to proximity to Las Vegas, where Saeed established a reputation along with high-paying management jobs in casino companies, solidifying the family in the upper bracket of Kingman incomes by the time Irene was born in 1998. Both Asimah and Irene was laxly raised by their parents, spoiled to a degree. Saeed was traditionalist but easily pacified by his wife, and often not around due to his demanding hours. Clara didn't expect her young daughters to adhere strictly to the faith of either parent, and Irene was never exposed to religion much. Clara pursued her own dreams of a job in the medical industry, and the home was more often than not run by babysitters for the girl's early years. Irene was a spoiled child, not lacking for material possessions like good clothes which her mother enjoyed splurging on even when the girl's were young, or the means to join clubs and after school programs. Irene was never for want of things to do in her elementary and middle school years. The girl's naturally excitable mind was taken by the hustle and bustle of sports, she learned to swim, and was a regular fixture in neighborhood street sports. She had a pair of inline skates, stubbornly insisting on no training wheels. The trend of most of Miss Djezari's formative years was that Irene would talk up her newest hobby with her parents over the phone or in person. She'd be inevitably given the equipment she needed- something she grew to expect over time- would sort of excel at the sport for sometime, and then move on to something new. Irene tried a whole retinue of sports when she was young. The freedom she had to pursue and drop activities as she pleased developed a flightiness of personality that would become more pervasive as she aged. In school Irene developed a talent for academics, concepts from math to art came to her with little effort on her part, and she rarely needed to apply herself so she developed a love for learning extra on her own. She was initially a problem child: playfully rambunctious, knocking over paints and staining the floor during art time and otherwise having random outbursts that were disruptive. Irene stubbornly ignored verbal reprimand and timeouts, it wasn't until her parents were involved that she slowly learned to temper her rambunctious nature. She never became compliant, however; to this day she'll happily ignore teachers and talk or fiddle with a phone if she's bored. Sometimes she gets away with it, she's earned a multitude of detentions for the time she does not get away with it. Irene never lacked for friends; even with the odd speech patterns she had from a young age due to poor control over her thoughts, children were often charmed by Irene's stubborn attempts to befriend them. She was the sort who ran after others on the playground. Irene was and is inherently social, she maintains friendliness that serves her well in her social life to this day. That's not to say that she is actually socially competent. A combination of her stubbornness and naivety have made her rather bad at reading others, and she has been tricked in both innocuous and serious ways many times in the past. She's painfully stubborn about others to the point that grudges and misconceptions are things she holds for a long time even with contrary evidence. She does benefit in some ways from her simplistic approach; she's a stubbornly loyal friend and easy to get close with if one can tolerate her character. By her middle school years come 2009 Irene had a strong internet presence in both social media and meme culture. YouTube videos and later Tumblr reblogs spoon-fed her pop culture. The Internet appealed to her quicksilver tendencies, working naturally with her rapid-fire style of moving from source to source of entertainment. Through this influence she cultivated her strong liberal views and sympathy for social justice, first pushed into consuming such media due to her blossoming bisexuality and need for an outlet to explore and express it. Irene has always been the sort who means well and wishes for things like social equality, though she rarely directly sympathizes due to a lack of experience. Her liberal understandings are mostly buzzwords. Her dedication and motivation with her lofty social causes is also dubious, due to her flaky tendencies. Irene continued to build her own understanding of academia, often directly in class. She rarely pays attention to her teachers save the ones who engage her. As a result she often gets in trouble for talking in certain classes, and has a number of detentions under her belt, more than one would expect of a girl of her intelligence. Science and Math were her favorite thing to spend class time reading ahead on. The subjects fascinated her thoroughly, and Irene focused better in these subjects. She developed thorough understandings of concepts ahead of her grade level, reading into the works of men such as Maxwell and Einstein and finding it comprehensible. In her science and math classes she flourishes, pays attention and does all her work. She's been encouraged by her teachers in the subject to participate in science fairs, but Irene's scattered tendencies mean there's a lack of follow up on the opportunity and encouragement. Asimah left the home when Irene was a sophomore, the elder Djezari accepted to UCLA for her academic excellence. Irene loved her elder sister but came to begrudge some of her sisters habits. Asimah was relaxed, casually used recreational drugs, was more active in her community and had a storied romantic life that drew Irene's precocious jealousy. In general Irene grew somewhat distant from her family as a whole, she was spoiled into taking them for granted and now she's fairly inattentive to happenings in her home. She only pays as much attention as she feels she needs to, and the rest of her family are used to her quirks and take it in loving stride. Irene maintained a rather basic understanding of people in many senses. Inconsistency born of her childish stubbornness defines her. She fails to delineate complex social situations well, as it's often the case that she does not consider the connections others have when appraising them. Irene's friend circles tend towards being conflicting in nature, she has the ability to keep friends from across social strata who by themselves would not stand one another. Besides this, peers were sometimes alienated because Irene never learned to control herself especially well and sometimes friendships would be cool or outright end when Irene would say the wrong thing and refuse to be apologetic for it. Her friendly nature never quieted, however, and she continued to try to make friends of people she met when she could. Irene graduated into high school at the age of 14, and by this point she was well known to most who had shared her middle school. She lost some friends over time due to her increasingly polarizing behavior, the ones she kept she held onto all the stronger. In her Freshman year, as a result of already being well known and having a naturally theatrical behavior, she was coerced by friends into joining the school's drama scene. She found it enjoyable, it often appealed to her childish sense of humor and gave her license to openly make a fool of herself in front of others like she was wont. She was known for her intense performances, along with often falling over on stage and being quite fast at memorizing her parts which she'd routinely bungle while on stage due to self-inflicted tongue-twisting. However her quicksilver tendencies meant she grew bored with the long practice and staging times. She rounded off her Freshman year by by dropping her formal involvement with theater. She was also inspired to make a circuit of four major Cochise junior varsity teams. She passed all of the tryouts she was able to make, but was subsequently dropped or relegated to bench in most due to poor work ethic and unpolished ability. In fall it was Track and Soccer, in winter Basketball, and in spring Baseball. Though she had glimmerings of being trainable into legitimate talent, over-eager and ill-advised plays were her hallmark, as was always being at odds with the coaches. She was never able to achieve anything significant, and eventually grew bored of the shuffle and decided to stop trying out for teams. By this time in 2012 the video game League of Legends was internationally renowned, bringing attention to competitive gaming as a whole. Irene first noticed competitive video games through conversations with her gamer-inclined friends. She watched fighting game tournament videos and League games, and found herself infatuated by teams like Moscow 5 and Azubu Frost. It seemed fascinating, reminding her of sports but on a more intimate scale and where practice was easier to accomplish. She had a reason to focus on the geekier side of herself, attending LANs and console game meetups with friends everyday. She began to backlog TV and anime recommendations from friends, with a preference for anime that was cheesy and easy to digest, with the occasional odd title like Evangelion thrown in. Her scatterbrain tendencies continued to give her difficulty, she never developed the strongest inroads into the geek scene in Cochise due to gaping holes in her reference pools. Even series she liked she often had difficulty finishing, and she has a compulsion to leave games for no reason, before they're even done. Only League can keep her attention consistently, the variance of strategy and playstyles allows her to constantly stay engaged. She's even picked up streaming as she continues to climb the ranks, and has quietly mused on a career in pro-gaming. Tellingly this is the only thought she's ever really thought about her long term future and goals. She keeps a casual involvement in her old school clubs, athletics, and theater. She helps out when she is able, though her former behaviors mean she's rarely trusted with anything more than passing involvement. The former skater girl also took naturally to a new form of skating. Inspired by some of the video game titles she'd begun playing she aspired to the art of skateboarding in real life as a more freeform outlet for her energy. Irene is now a skateboarder, and she can often be found in Kingman's skate park practicing tricks she saw on YouTube and occasionally managing them. Irene hasn't changed that much from the brash and distracted girl she was so many years ago, even as a Junior, save that she's developed a sudden appreciation for English class due to finding Maria Webber more palatable than her other English teachers in prior years. She's maintained a personal grade record in the class, and her mentality allows her fresh approaches to essays and class discussions. Irene, in her most recent school year, is clearly lagging in the maturity department, especially in her romantic inclinations. Those who want to pursue a relationship with her will find she's flustered by advances, often into silence or otherwise awkward and obvious behaviors. She's always had all-inclusive musical tastes but lately her playlists while streaming have absorbed a lot of influence from pro-gamers. This led to a profusion of pop and EDM, and she found herself especially enjoying the latter due to it's synergy to her natural energy levels. She hopes to go to a festival someday when she's of age and often practices her dancing by herself or even in public to improve. As of this year she's tried out for a formal position on the Baseball varsity team, returning to proper sports due to influence from friends and a certain crush. She passed tryouts but is a late order relief pitcher who a good number of the team still have misgivings over. She faces the same consistency issues she faced back during her Freshman run. This time however she is slowly beginning to come into her own. She's at least learned to pay attention to the coach and her seniors on the team, and her longstanding potential as a physically capable woman is being trained into something usable. Her enjoyment of her return to sports has so far remained steady, and she's found that it even helps her outside of the baseball diamond. Her skating ability has gone from questionable to fairly good, especially with stair tricks, and she can make a decent showing for herself alongside her other skater friends. Her old clumsiness is no longer an issue, at least when she's concentrating. Asimah and Irene are still close, but in a way that allows Irene to downplay Asimah's role in her own life. Asimah is often one of the main sources of real consistency in Irene's life, for example doing her younger sister's hair and makeup on the days she tends to look best. Despite this Irene still bluntly ignores her sister outside of the home and rarely brings her up in school, despite Asimah having been popular and beloved before her graduation. Advantages: Irene is energetic and fit, while she's not quite as trained as a more dedicated athlete she is still above par compared to most of her peers. She's fairly well known and well liked by a good amount of her peers because of her simplistic nature and extreme friendliness, meaning she's unlikely to initially draw negative attention and in turn knows most of her peers and can possibly evaluate threats accordingly. Disadvantages: She is impulsive and she blindly charges into things without thinking. She does not drop grudges easily and certain people who could have been allies will be written off due to stubborn habit. Conversely she is not good at reading others, is gullible and easily mislead and is susceptible to the students who will be manipulative. Designated Number: Female student No. 032 --- Designated Weapon: Mossberg 590 Conclusion: Now, who wants to die from the Mossberg shotty? Putting holes in the hotel lobby! All you fake bitches are just another hobby. And I'll let you dig, where I dump your body. - Josie Knight The above biography is as written by Cicada Days. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] )]] Handled by: 'Cicada Days, Empress Plush '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: 'Alvaro Vacanti 'Collected Weapons: '''Mossberg 590 (assigned weapon, to Serena Waters) '''Allies: 'Hannah Kendrickstone, Olivia Fischer 'Enemies: 'Alvaro Vacanti 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Irene awoke in a beachy area of the cove and set out, intent on convincing others of her convictions that the kidnapping was a hoax. She found Jeremy Frasier and Danny Brooks, both familiar faces from school. They joked about a bit before Jeremy tried to warn both Irene and Danny against being delusional, but Irene was determined to prove herself so she fired her gun. This spooked her out and after she tried and failed to get the boys to reaffirm her denial she ran off. She returned to the cove after aimlessly circling the asylum building, and this time found she'd missed her friends Hannah Kendrickstone and Olivia Fischer from earlier, as they had been placed deeper within the cove proper. Irene was bothered but continued to engage her friends in light conversation, and agreed with Hannah when Hannah made a plan to try and find friends and allies. Alan Banks, with Kaitlyn Greene in tow, found them at this point and attempted to pull the three girls into the plan he was developing with Kaitlyn's aid. Irene and Olivia both considered it, but the tide began to rise dramatically and inundate the cove. This prompted Irene and Olivia to leave with Hannah, where they found their way up to the asylum. They wandered into the therapy rooms, where Irene continued to try and convince herself that the situation wasn't real. However, she stumbled and dropped her flashlight, revealing the body of Tina Luz and causing Irene to flee in terror. She sought refuge in the library nearby, trying to read and pretend things were still normal despite there even being another corpse in the area, Joshua Bracewell's. This didn't last long, Irene fired her gun into the bookshelves and had herself a panicked tantrum, before storming off, unsure of how to proceed. The next day Irene wound up beholding the corpse of Jane Madison left in the gardens, along with Cass Prince and Travis Lynch. She was numb, between announcements and the bodies she'd already seen, but she tried to engage Cass and Travis in a dialogue. They found themselves mostly agreeing, but without much to say, at least until Wade Cartwright inserted himself into the conversation. He specifically appealed to Irene, and quickly made her uncomfortable by suggesting they split off, away from the other two. She was more inclined to take Trav and Cass' offer to stay as a cohesive unit. The four of them found shelter in one of the regular ward rooms under Trav's leadership. Both Irene and Wade had the question of 'what now', with Irene in particular feeling antsy, questioning her role in the madness to come. Cass tried to convince her to see things another way, but Irene was insistent that something had to be done about the 'villains', leading Cass to snap at her. Irene quickly retracted her position and apologized, but she remained despondent. When Cass and Trav excused themselves for a walk Irene did the same, with no particular intent to return. She wandered to the vehicle depot by Day 4, where she found Alvaro Vacanti lying on the floor just inside. She considered Cass' words from the day before, and decided she wanted Alvaro to explain himself, so she made her presence known to him and Serena Waters and Melanie Beckett in the form of her gun loudly loaded and leveled at them. She focused on Alvaro, demanded he explain what had happened to Jasper Bustamante, the kill of his from the prior day. Alvaro answered bluntly, in a way that Irene felt was justified a more aggressive approach with her gun. She kicked him, but that bought him the time he needed to shoot her. She died quickly, still unsure what had happened or how as she bled out. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Good night, sleep tight, don't let the dead bite. ''- Josie Knight '''Memorable Quotes: ''"I never thought any of us could do something like that."'' -- To Cass and Travis, concerning murders. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Irene, in chronological order. The Past: *Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I... V6 Pregame: *The Weekly Grind *Laws Of Motion *The Theatrics Formula *Not On Target *Airline Food *Your Tired, Your Poor, Your Huddled Masses *I didn't know what I was supposed to say about that, so I just said Wow *Chilling Sadie Hawkins Dance: *Dance or Die *Dying To See How This One Ends V6: *I Say You Kill Your Heroes And Fly, Fly, Baby Don't Cry *Until all our yesterdays are lighted fools... *the way to dusty death *Escape The Fate *They Stumbled Into Faith and Thought *No One Gets Left Behind *How Can I Take Off This Mask? Related Threads in Meanwhile: * Goodbye To A World (Fresh-er Static Snow) Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Irene Djezari. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Students